


˗ˏˋ Not today, Karma ❀ Beyblade AU ˊˎ˗

by HeyGhosty



Category: Beyblade, Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade Metal Saga
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Animals, F/M, Metal Fight Beyblade Season/Series 01, Song: Wolf in Sheeps Clothing (Set It Off)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyGhosty/pseuds/HeyGhosty
Summary: It is not "Lambs and Wolves". It has to be "Wolves and Lambs".Kyoya knows that species must be enemies seeking their own wishes, but that doesn't stop him from being the liar to get a piece Madoka.The Karma? He only knows that he will be late with him payment today, after being carried away by the girl's scent."Not today, karma, let me enjoy more."Fanfic; Kyoya x Madoka
Relationships: Amano Madoka & Tategami Kyouya
Kudos: 1





	˗ˏˋ Not today, Karma ❀ Beyblade AU ˊˎ˗

**Author's Note:**

> ✩ °.
> 
> . °
> 
> .
> 
> ˗ˏˋ❀ The wolf is always the bad one if we listen to Little Red Riding Hood ❀ˊˎ˗
> 
> . °
> 
> . °
> 
> Warning: BAD ENGLISH.

Although the night covered everything around him with his dark cloak, thanks to the hole on the stone dome they called "prison" through which only soft rays of moonlight entered, he saw with fear jump to his chest, blue eyes of the wolf in front of her.

She did not need to study a book before saying what she wanted; he was mired in enormous hunger and the only thing that could satisfy him was before him, trembling with fear.

Yes, they were separated by iron bars. Yes, the wolf had a leash that ONLY allowed her to reach the hole above her cell. And yes, she knew that to get to where she was, she had to overcome these obstacles, but why did she feel her breath hitting her face? She could even imagine the droplets of saliva coming out of the beast's mouth, down her legs, drawing an imaginary line where she would start eating it.

In the presence of a rabid wolf she could know the sentiment that so many counted on? The fear. The fear of ending up in the teeth of a predator. More reasons she should heed the warnings of those who witnessed something similar.

The lamb put its legs together in the same dirty place, as it didn't have enough strength to go to a corner and avoid those angry eyes.

Now she couldn't sleep, she thought that when she closed her eyes she would meet him in the face, her teeth clenched in a crooked gesture. Maybe it was exaggerated, considering the "protections" that the cages had, but at any moment that wolf want to destroy the leash and the bars, that would be a good second to pray.

With so much to think about, how bad had his day been to end up in that place? And she remembered it again: lambs should not go out without the necessary protection and not alone.

She ignored the rules for a moment when she was convinced with a simple "it will be quick."

In part, it was her stupid fault for having believed the lie, and yes, she was able to avoid the whole problem she had not only sunk into, but drowned in until she felt the death in a bad taste of mouth.

. . .

Madoka went out for some strawberries in the morning, next to her small basket made by herself, ready to put on weight thanks to the juicy fruits. She was skipping along the path surrounded by the greenish forest, full of life as the bees in the flowers and the birds dancing in their nests along with their whistles.

She did not have to go in company, she knew that the sweet tooth of the town would eat the poor bushes as soon as they had them in front. She preferred to go alone, not feeling sorry for the pinch of selfishness that she brought, she would not let such an opportunity go! When few are the lucky ones in trying the first harvests of nature, which many affirm that they give good luck.

The lamb was even prepared earlier, a maximum of two weeks ago, taking notes of the days when the fruits were at their best, and that morning was the great time to pick them up. Came out without warning? Well, it would be worth her father's scolding but she would gladly eat strawberries before her disastrous friends. At least she would leave a few to her partner Hikaru, who was the kindest to tell her the dates indicated.

Without keeping the future nagging of others in her mind, she found the first bush laden with the expected fruit. It was a total joy to appreciate the redness of those beautiful strawberries; the saying of good luck was too right, it were beautiful!

—Hello girls —she greeted without waiting for answers from the plants once she bent down—. I come to devour them with your permission —she smiled, taking the necessary strawberries and placing them in the basket, gradually filling.

Despite the fact that she had escaped early, she should not have the luxury of being late because anyone could come and realize that she was alone.

In her little town, no one, none of the inhabitants walked in solitude outside the limits of what was allowed. They were a humble and friendly community, but caution was always paramount, which is why they were sometimes classified as the "fearful" species. Beyond the lambs' houses there were as many dangers as stars, more for the poor lambs who were easy prey for anyone who was bigger.

Madoka had to hurry, she knew very well how bossy her father was and the punishments that would bring her by losing more minutes.

—It can't be —a voice was heard behind her, making the girl jump and put her hands in the air as if she were ready to be arrested—. Are you alone?

She turned scary, seeing a young man covered in face by the same clothing that the lambs frequented; a cotton cape tied with a bow, decorated on the hood by the happy face of the animal they represented.

¡Mother of all sheep and lambs!... They caught her on the spot.

—WHOAH! A-Ah! I do not...! —She didn't know how she had been caught so quickly, she was pretty sure her time calculations weren't going to be flawed, but there she was in front of a boy.

The stranger smiled at the end, slightly calming Madoka.

—I was going for some strawberries too! —Said he.

—Oh, yeah? —She blinked in amazement. Luckily she wouldn't get a punishment this time if she kept the secret.

—Yes, what a coincidence —the boy laughed, approaching the same bush—. I did not expect that they had already win me, I suppose we could not wait any longer.

Madoka had to laugh to ease the shock. It was just another who got up early, thank goodness, she said internally. And if they found out about such a thing, she wouldn't be involved in loneliness, would that be good?

She saw the new lamb take a couple of fruits and just hold them with him hands, didn't he bring something to carry them? Other than that, did she know him? She never saw her face or heard her voice in town. She was sure that every name of the lambs in the village was known, unless he is a foreigner, although those were never seen again years ago... Perhaps he was one of those who did not often leave his house.

Analyzing more him features, he had blonde hair that was completely covered by the hood, him eyes were barely visible, she only got to see a purple opaque hidden between her locks.

What bigger eyes he has, she thought.

—You got scared? —Asked the boy, with a poor amount of strawberries in him hands.

Madoka looked elsewhere embarrassed. She looked at him more than necessary, she didn't want to be rude to someone new. She barely nodded at his question, taking a light laugh from him.

—It wasn't my intention, you know? —He commented in a calm tone. Now that the girl-chestnut was aware, had a voice about to reach the thick— The forest is very dangerous when you come alone —continued.

—But ... And you no come with no one? —She asked, leaving the strawberries for a while. Anyway, he was doing the same.

—No, I have friends —The boy-blonde had the pleasure of smiling, showing teeth, until that gesture covered almost him entire face.

What bigger teeth does he has.

—And where are they? —She was going to ask her not to tell the other lambs of her recklessness, but when she noticed the young man's huge fangs, she merely wrinkled her face in an expression of supernatural fear.

She was going to die.

She was going to die and no one would find her.

Maybe should have heeded the warnings.

Those sharp fangs that would destroy a neck before the victim's scream... Yes, she would die, and she deserved it for being a fool.

—Someone, help... Please... —Begged and screamed in her mind, backing away from the process, until her back was to a tree. The other was up, walking patiently to her— I don't want to die. I don't want to die ... I don't want to die...

In front of the girl was a predator, the lambs' natural enemy; the Wolves. Those animals that from the beginning ate the sheep and their young as sweets in the snack, being the most feared by their inferior species for centuries. Their rivals could not do much, because they had abilities that no one would doubt that they obtained from the devil herself.

Wolves were easy to recognize even from a distance. They had protruding fangs, claws like knifes and the strength of a damn demon. The wolves were also cunning, because those beasts learned to camouflage themselves among their prey to eat them when they least expected it.

A wolf in sheep's clothing. They acted like the good guys, they could become eloquent and flirtatious but in the end they wanted to devour everything in their path.

The boy took off his cotton cape, exposing his true form; a smiling animal ready for the feast. He gave a howl, raising his head, which was answered by a couple more screams in the distance.

Of course, he was in company.

Madoka couldn't control her tears or her desire to accumulate all the air in the world. More when she observed the two companions of the blond approach on both sides. That one would eat she was already too much, now with three waiting to tear off her skin like an orange it was the last straw.

—She's too skinny for my taste —the taller one mentioned listlessly. That one was muscular and big, with brown hair and an excellent face of little patience.

—How rude, Aguma! —The one on the right, who was hunched over, replied in a raspy and shrill voice— If you don't want her, I yes —and he looked at her, eager to keep his word.

—Now, calm down... Johannes, not yet —said the blond.

The young lady still did not believe it... Those guys spoke of her as... a simple meal that is not there. Could they even complain about her complexion? Few sensitive.

The girl did not have enough time to process what came next; As expected of some savages, they took her to her lair carelessly on the way. She on the whole path did not stop screaming and opposing with useless blows. They threatened her, more than necessary for that.

He imagined for a moment the expression of his loved ones as he realized her missing presence in the village. No, I didn't want to see them that way. She would cry, although she always showed character, because she didn't say goodbye.

The last "Good night, my girl" of her dad was what she was perhaps going to miss once she conceived her death.

But what happened to her mind did not happen... They did not hurt her, most of all the jokes about making a crown with his bones from the irritating Johannes. They just put her in a stone prison, which was a cave attached to another, with a big hole on top.

What the hell was wrong with them? Were they going to set the table or something? It was impossible, could see the desire to take a piece at least since they sniffed she.

What scared the most was the minutes spent in that small dome, alone, with the noise of the crickets outside. Waiting for the moment where her head would be like a table decoration. The night passed and without signs of the wolves, the only thing she received for that part was the basket of strawberries that they threw from the hole.

Later, she was static in the same place, with rabid eyes embedded in her. If she did not end in the stomach of the beasts, would die of a heart attack.

. . .

Aguma grumbled in him place, forcing himself to be silent at the orders of him superior who, on top of a pile of corpses from years ago, smiled at him. Chris and Johannes were biting old bones from the ground for the umpteenth time, imagining the meat of the lamb between their teeth, at least to mentally relax their hunger.

—That is why you should leave she there, for now —stressed the eldest of the wolves, a man with broken glasses and a yellow streak, known to be hand in hand with madness and sanity—. Have you understood?

The other three affirmed in a tired "Yes". In short, they wouldn't eat what their systems need, again. There were other methods of satiating those desires, although they hardly worked as well as the body of their favorite prey would. Fruits were not their thing, they made them vomit. The fish were very small for their sizes but they covered the occasional hole in their stomach.

Doji was satisfied with the answer. Unfortunately this was the way it should be if they wanted to find the complete feast, of course, it was a perfect plan according to the leader.

His clan was dying little by little from hunger, it was what in his mind kept spinning. That they did not fall into cannibalism was because he made sure to drive away such thoughts, scaring them with ancient stories of apocalyptic results and dire deaths. He had many things planned to prevent a war between them, such as sending wolves in search of sheep in the remote area, hopefully a team would arrive with something.

—Tetsuya shouldn't be long now, Merci? —The black-haired man mentioned, stroking a painted skull (which he nicknamed his assistant), after feeling the three boys writhe in their animal instincts— We'll use her as a map, just don't kill her... Be nice —said in a playful tone.

—I promise nothing —Johannes whispered as he pulled a bone from the mouth of a wolf near him.

Yes, Doji had to maintain his authority, because if any of them understood that everyone against him would work when they no longer wanted to have him as leader, he would have to say goodbye to his throne. He saw a pair of wolves play among the mountain of bones and remembered Ryuga for some reason; He had banished him for playing smart, and he didn't want to know what became of him after so long. Nor should the pack be let go, for what would a king be without his people? Indeed, his plays would have to be done fairly or there would be a revolution.

Luckily, the idea he proposed days ago convinced the majority of the group and they claimed that was why he was the leader: Using a lamb to reach his town and kill everyone there. Simple but difficult to carry; the noble lambs would not endanger their people, they would give their lives for pride to their ancestors, who gave them security from evils. Each inhabitant of that damn town was just as faithful, could go through months of torture and they preferred to commit suicide before confessing the secret of their people.

If the gates of the village of the lambs were opened, then it would be paradise for them and they already completed the first objective! Just had to use the best resource of the wolves...

The sheepskin that deceived every living being.

Just trusting the one given the task was maddening, could I? If he couldn't make it, they would use his body just like a toy, and without regret, they would make it the meal of the week, that easy. They had to be fast but effective, they lost life numbers every week.

—Waiting a little longer won't hurt, my little ones —the older man spoke again, lifting "Merci" in front of him. His followers looked at him, looking for a spark of luck.

Doji looked at the ceiling of the cavern, praising his brilliant mind and shouting a victory that in his thoughts was already assured. He howled frantically, being surrounded by wobbly canines on his bony legs that followed his path and then the other three joined in a hellish chorus of suffering and sick joy, which later reached the ears of the prisoners.

Madoka heard the howls melt into a devotional song to the moon, which took more and more form and energy. Her cellmate emerged from the shadows from him part of the prison.

The girl wanted to protect herself with her wool cape when she saw him reveal his appearance but only noticed the boy reaching the hole above to bring his head back, adding to the screams of his friends. He could not see so well because of the blackness of the place and the distance that separated them, although he managed to appreciate a disastrous green hair and an emaciated body asking for mercy at the time not to perish in the blink of an eye.

The wave of howling continued as stoically as it began. The lamb thought that they were celebrating by having a prey secured, being herself. She only looked at the wolf on the other side dedicate his fervent call to the stars, being an unforgettable moment, which she knew that none of her specie would ever see.

To her it sounded like a song that had its own beauty, but the boy knew the message of those howls from a young age. A heartless lament.

They were crying because no one would know if they would survive the next day. They said goodbye to their souls and to the land that would see them die soon. They saluted their fallen companions from the distant skies that in struggles of the same beautiful nature gave them the opportunity to kill to live. If hell awaited them, they would have the gall to sing to the world with passion to leave the mark of their race in choirs.

The last howl, they named him. And until the moon did not stop decorating the darkness, their voices had no end, as strong as their hopes.


End file.
